The present invention relates to a liquid cooled radiation module for servers and particularly to a liquid cooled radiation module adopted for use on computer hosts housed in servers of general industrial 1U or 2U standards that otherwise are not suitable to apply liquid cooling due to space constraint.
Concentration of central processor unit (CPU) has been grown constantly, and the frequency of CPU also increases as well. The heat being radiated is very hot and in some cases can even boil water. Following the existing trend, the present air cooled radiation fins cannot fully dissipate the thermal energy generated by the modern CPUs. Experts predict that in the future 3 to 5 years all CPUs in the world have to use liquid cooled apparatus. The liquid cooled apparatus have many advantages such as strong thermal energy carrying capability and desirable controllability. And thermal energy may be transferred in a selected direction. Liquid circulation may be achieved by a smaller amount of power consumption. Radiation may be accomplished in various forms. The curve of CPU operation temperature is smooth and formed in a gradual shape. And operation noise of the equipment is lower. Typical liquid cooled apparatus now available on the market can be summed up as follows:
1. External liquid cooled apparatus. It includes a water tank equipped with a pump located outside a computer host. The water tank is connected to the CPU through a water pipe. Heat generated by the CPU is carried by the liquid to the external water tank in a close loop manner. Heat dissipation is performed in the external water tank. This type of heat dissipation is most effective. However, the external water tank and the radiation module are quite bulky and take too much space. It is suitable only to large size computer hosts, and is not suitable to the general personal computers or servers.
2. Modular liquid cooled apparatus. Such type is designed based on 5.25xe2x80x3 slot. The apparatus includes radiation fins made by aluminum extrusion and air fans. The radiation fins has four straight water passages on the bottom and two transverse water passages. The water passages are sealed by waterproof silicon paste to form a M-shaped water passage to allow water to circulate inside. It can increase contact surface and effectively transfer heat to the bottom of the radiation fins. However, as the fins have a lower height, the air fans experience a clear static pressure during operation. Such a design has the advantage of requiring only one optical disk slot. It is suitable for personal computers. However, to servers, because the space for hard disk and optical disk drive is limited, to allocate extra space is not easy. Hence for the servers that conform to industrial 1U or 2U standards, the liquid cooled apparatus that can be directly installed in the servers is still not available.
3. Moreover, liquid circulation of the present liquid cooled radiation modules mostly have a water delivery device connecting to a liquid pipe that is driven by a pump and motor. The pump and motor generate noise during operation. It is an annoyance not well accepted by many users.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages and overcome the drawbacks of the prior art. The invention is installed in a server to directly provide liquid cooled heat dissipation for the CPU. The module includes a body which has a housing compartment to contain a liquid tube and a radiator. The radiator has an air sucking section to draws heated air in the housing compartment and an air discharge section to discharge through an air vent. The liquid tube includes a water delivery device to form a liquid circulation loop to continuously disperse heat for the CPU. The liquid cooled radiation module thus made is compact and may be adopted on servers of 1U or 2U standards, and coupled with the operation of the water delivery device which is driven synchronously by magnetic force of an impeller of the radiator, it can achieve heat dissipation effect through liquid circulation without the need of using a conventional, motor-driven pump.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference:to the accompanying drawings.